Blades of Blood
by S3rrenity4193
Summary: The raven beauty from heaven. The angel of death. The red blood. The black blood. The plain Jane. The perverted charmer. How opposites attract in a world where humans and demons co-exist, but there are others who are there to disturb the peace. Assasins.


Sorry I haven't been updating lately been busy. I'm now a freshmen in Highschool. Which gets everything more complicated when writing.

With this story I got really inspired and motivated to write since I love fighting and all that crazy stuff, so I decided to make one of my own since lately there hasn't been any good scary murder movies.

* * *

**Blades Of Blood**

**Chapter 1: Survival Of the fittest**

'' Drop them here.'' a man clad in red ordered. His soldier nodded and dropped the large package off of the helicopter. _Let's see what they could do_. With that, they left the secluded island.

A while later….

''Ugh.'' Kagome groaned as she held her head up. _What happened?_ She felt like she just woke up with a hangover. She looked down and realized she was lying on soft cardboard. She sat up and looked around. Quickly she spotted two other female figures just waking up from the drug.

'' Ugh I feel like I just got hit with a hammer.'' A girl with long golden brown curly tresses said. She stood staring into space, waiting for her cobalt blue eyes adjust.

'' I'm with you there Enaira.'' The other feminine figure agreed. Her long chocolate brown hair was fanned out wildly around her. She blinked her brown eyes repeatedly.

'' Sango, Enaira do you know where we are?'' Kagome asked.

'' Oh yea Kagome of course we know where we are. Being knocked out cold, you can you can definitely see where people are taking you to.'' was Enaira's sarcastic reply.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her. '' Oh shut it. I don't have time for your sarcastic remarks 'Nani.''

'' Well your just asking for it with your dumb questions 'Gome.''

'' Girls we have no time to argue right now! We got no clue where we are and you guys are just arguing! Get your asses together right now!'' Sango yelled, rubbing her temples from the upcoming headache she knew was soon going to come.

''Sorry.'' They mumbled in union. They looked around and realized they each had a weapon on them and a large empty canteen each. The ones Jirou had chosen earlier that week.

''So are we suppose to fight to the death or something? '' Enaira asked, inspecting her silver kunai.

''No, I think Jirou is testing us on our survivor skills.'' Replied Kagome, feeling on her dagger.

''Let's show him survivor skills then.'' Sango grinned. They grinned back at her.

After walking for hours in the forest, they decided to stop and camp for the night.

''Alright Enaira, you go find water. Sango, find shelter and I'll go find our meal for tonight. Head out and meet back here.'' Kagome ordered.

'' Break!''

With a nod from her fellow comrades, they all headed in different directions in a flash.

Enaira headed towards the south of their camping site. Earlier she had heard a stream of water nearby. Jumping from tree to tree with three large empty canteens on her back, she headed towards the place where she thought she heard water. _Thank-you vampire heightened senses_. She thought as she definitely heard the stream of water. Soon she smelt the freshness of water invade her nostrils. _Found it_. In good time she made it to the clearing. Instead of a stream like she thought, she found a beautiful waterfall.

'' Wow…'' she whispered in awe. She stood there for a moment, taking in the sight. Remembering her task, she filled the canteens with water. _Great now to carry them back_. She thought miserably.

With Sango…

_ There._ She thought as she swiped the trickle of sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. She looked at her work and nodded proudly. It looked like a hut, able to fit all three of them in comfortably. She was grateful they had carried the box remains with them. They were soft enough to use as the floor and makeshift beds. She made the hut with large leaves, wood, and hay that she managed to find. She slumped down on the makeshift bed. Now to wait for the others.

With Kagome…

She crouched low, hiding beneath the large green leafs. Her feet digged into the ground. Her gray-blue eyes turned to slits as she watched with predatory glint. She tilted her head sideways a bit. Observing. Watching. With a swift movement, she launched with her dagger ready in hand. A squeamish snort rang throughout the forest. The birds flew away, chirping frighteningly . Then silence.

Kagome looked at the now skinned boar. As much as she hated killing things, she knew she had to. It's the way of life. Surviving . She saw bamboo sticks and hanged the boar. Now all she had to do was take it back to camp.

''Great.'' She muttered sarcastically.

By the time she arrived, she saw Sango sharpening her combat machete blade, leaning against the three water filled canteens. She looked around the camp and spotted no Enaira in sight. Setting down the boar, she looked at Sango with questioning eyes.

''Where's 'Nani?'' she asked.

'' She went to go get some wood to make a fire.'' Was Sango's reply.

'' Oh. Alright, I'm gonna' go find herbs, fruits and such. I suggest you secure the perimeter. There are many wild animals out there.'' Kagome said, remembering that she had to watch out since she came across two wild tigers. Seeing Sango nod, she left.

When she came back, she saw the fire started. They all gathered around the boar and helped prepare it. It was close to sunset when they had finished their meal.

'' It's about to rain you guys.'' Enaira predicted. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, a drop of rain fell from the sky on to Kagome's nose. Soon, many came. They all rushed into the hut. They all felt asleep huddled up together, shielding away from the cold air.

In the middle of the night, it had stopped raining, but the girls were sound asleep by then. The ground shook slightly. Kagome woke up with a start. She felt something break her miko barrier. She quickly grabbed her makeshift spear she made earlier that day and dagger. She took a defensive stance in front of the door. Soon her teammates followed.

'' Something is heading towards our way.'' Kagome stated. She expanded her aura, trying to detect something.

'' No Kagome, it's a group. A herd. But of what?'' Enaira asked.

''Their heading towards us fast! I can feel the ground shaking!'' Sango exclaimed.

'' Get in position girls. We don't know who or what they want.'' Kagome said. They all ran out, positioning themselves in front of the hut. They realized there was a mist. A thick mist in the air. Soon, throughout the mist they were able to detect different figures. Their eyes widened. It was a herd of demons. Coming directly towards them.

'' They look hungry.'' Sango stated. She looked directly at Enaira and Kagome.

'' For us.'' Lightning cracked the sky. A chill ran up their spines. They all took a defensive stand. Kagome placed her dagger in its holster around her leg and gripped her makeshift bow so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She was worried about her sisters safety. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted Sango gripping her blade while Enaira had her kunai placed in front of her breast in an attack yet defensive mode. _Why did Jirou allowed us only to one weapon each?_ Kagome asked herself solemnly. _And their small too_. She thought as she eyed her and Enaira's weapon. She was thankful for making a bow earlier and even more grateful she learned how to make a bow from her trainer.

Soon through the mist came out a slithering figure, snaking its way towards them. It was a snake demon, seeming to be a weaker level. Kagome being in front closer to the demon, was its first target. She summoned an arrow using her miko abilities and shot it right through its temple. It sizzled and burned to crisp. '' Ouch. That's gotta' burn.'' Enaira commented with a sly smirk.

More weaker level demons began to appear and the girls finished them off quickly. Then from behind a large centipede appeared, biting Enaira on a leg and launching her up in the air along with the trees and bamboo sticks. Frowning in pain, she looked towards her side and took the closest bamboo stick and kicked it straight at the centipedes head. It hit its mark, piercing it against a tree bark with a sickening thud. She pushed herself from a tree, quickly changing position so she was coming down towards a demon with large horns who Sango looked to have trouble with it while trying to fend of the other demons surrounding her. Blade ready and set, she landed right on top of its head, and embedded her kunai in deep, digging it further when she heard the crunch of its skull. Sango sent her a grateful glance, which she acknowledged with a nod. Then she continued on slashing and killing other demons in her way, ignoring the pain on her right leg.

Kagome ran towards a tree and jumped on the highest branch. She got her bow ready and summoned three arrows at a time, shooting and shooting at the demons. Then a large raven bird demon came right in front of her. With her dagger she quickly sliced off one of its wings and hit it straight across the face with her bow. It fell to the grown and burned. There where so many of them it was crazy. As she was shooting the demons creeping behind Enaira and Sango, two other raven demons attacked her. One pecked her shoulder and the other one pushed her off the branch with its claws. Luckily, she grabbed a tree branched and back flipped on it, throwing two energy balls at them.

'' Assholes.'' She muttered as she watched them burn to ash. Suddenly a couple of goblins around her height came at her. Roaring and clawing at her. She back flipped on one of their shoulder's, wrapped her legs around it's neck and twisted it. Back flipping on the ground, slashing the other one on its chest. Twirling once more and embedding her kunai in its neck. Blood gushed out, staining Kagome's upper body.

" Great. You know, I don't have a change of clothes here.'' She said with a look of disgust. She hated smelling dirty or looking dirty. A habit she picked up from being raised by her vampire caretaker.

Running towards the larger demon in view, Sango gripped her machete tight. Its large claws came down at her. She quickly dodged it, and jumped up, kicking it square across the face. Seeing that the demon was caught off guard, she embedded her machete deep into its stomach, and sliced it all the way up to its neck. It fell down on its back with a grunt. From the corner of her eye, she saw its foot twitch, and smirked. Looking around her, Sango noticed she was surrounded once more. She wrapped her arms around the trunk of a tree and pulled it out of its roots. Grunting with great force, she swung it fiercely towards the demons, killing them in an instant blow to the head.

After hours of fighting for their lives, the three females panted in exhaustion. They were tired, bloody, and sweaty. _Ugh I reek of blood and sweat_. Kagome thought as she pulled her bloody shirt away from her. _Enaira must have it worse with her sensitive senses_. She looked at the said girl and saw she was paler than before._ Too pale. Okay, I know we don't smell that bad. Something's really wrong here_.

" Enaira, are you alright?" asked a concerned Kagome. As soon as she asked that question, she saw Enaira sway to the side, before passing out . Luckily, Sango was near her, and caught her just in time before she hit her head on the hard floor. Sango checked her over and noticed the wound on Enaira's leg. Kagome came rushing over to them and looked at the wound herself.

"She's been poisoned. Probably from when that centipede had bitten her. It must have been poisonous.'' Kagome analyzed.

Enaira's lower leg was swollen, puss seemed to come out of the wound and the blood around it seemed to be turning black. Kagome ripped part of her shirt and wrapped it tightly on the upper half of Enaira's lower leg.

" That will stop the blood from flowing. Let's take her to the waterfall nearby she told us there was. It will take time finding the canteens of water among these bodies and the air wont do good for her.'' As fast as they could, they ran to the body of water, with Enaira held in between them.

As soon as they got there, they stripped her off to just her under garments and began cleansing her wounds. Though she had smaller scratches on her, they were not as severe as the poisoned wound. Once they were cleaned, they placed Enaira on the bank near the water. The soothing water helped heal her a bit for some odd strange reason. "I just don't understand why she didn't do something about it.'' Kagome thought out loud confusingly.

" Well there were many demons there Gome'. If she showed a sign of weakness or left a vulnerable spot, they would take advantage of it. Plus its in her nature to get rid of any threat first.'' Sango clarified.

" If I try purifying the wound, it might cause her harm because of the strong blood-bond Jirou did. I don't want to cause her any harm. She's my younger sister Sango. The one I never had. I've lost my family before. I'm not loosing her too.'' Though eyes filled with tears, Kagome was more determined. She placed her hand on the wound and her hands began to glow an eerie green. When she felt her healing abilities actually help, she sighed in relief. After awhile she stopped.

" There's a bit of poison left, but its already in her blood stream. If I try purifying her then I might end up hurting her. It will all depend on her now.'' Kagome said tiredly.

"By the looks of her wound, if it was any other person, they would have died by now. Enaira's hanging on there. Jirou's blood runs deep within her veins. Little Nani' is so strong now huh.'' Sango said with a small sad smile, pushing away Enaira's hair from her face. She viewed little Enaira as her little sister too, even though they argued most of the time. She already lost her younger sibling. She failed to protect him. Now she was going to protect her new family no matter what.

_Hold on Enaira. Hold on_.


End file.
